Interrogation
by TwistedHero
Summary: Killua and Gon interrogate the other characters to find out who destroyed Killua's new skateboard.
1. Leorio

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hunter x Hunter. If I did, the characters would have some wacky adventures.

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure where I got this idea. I just thought that Killua and Gon would be good at the "good cop, bad cop" routine. Plus, they would look cute in police uniforms.

Leorio was sitting in an interrogation room , tied to a chair. All of a sudden, Killua and Gon walked inside, both wearing police uniforms.

"What the heck is going on?! And why are you dressed like that?" Leorio yelled.

"We are interrogating anyone that may have been involved with the crime." Killua replied.

"What crime?!"

"The destruction of my new skateboard. You're one of the main suspects."

"What?! Why would I destroy your skateboard?"

"That's what we would like to know."

"What makes you think it was me?"

"We happen to have a statement from an eye-witness. See?" he said holding up a piece of paper.

"That's a shopping list!" yelled Leorio.

It was Killua's turn to be surprised. "What!?" He stared at the paper, which was indeed a shopping list.

"Gon, where is the statement?"

Gon looked sheepish. "I guess I got the wrong paper. Sorry."

Killua sighed. "It's okay. Good thing I memorized it."

"That's cuz you wrote it." Gon said.

"Gon, you're not supposed to say that!"

"Wait a second. You're keeping me tied up for no reason?"

"We have a reason. You're still a suspect, statement or no statement." Killua said, crumpling the paper and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you answer a few questions." Killua told him.

"Please." added Gon.

Leorio rolled his eyes. "OK, I'll answer whatever you ask."

"Where were you yesterday at 5:48 p.m.?"

"I was at the hotel, watching T.V."

"So you were at the scene of the crime?"

"Um..Killua?" Gon spoke up. "We were all there. And your skateboard was found in the lobby at 6:12."

"He left the room once, how do we know he didn't destroy it then?"

"I was going to the bathroom!" Leorio protested.

"A likely story. So where were you two years ago, April 4th at 3:34?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question!" Killua demanded.

"I don't know. I can't remember that far back."

"So you admit that you have a bad memory?"

"I never said that!" Leorio shouted.

Gon walked over to him. "Did you do it Leorio?"

"No!"

"Okay." said Gon, untying him. "You're free to go."

"Finally!" Leorio ran from the room.

"Finally?" wondered Gon. "He was only here for six minutes."

"Gon! You just let a suspect go free!"

"But he said he didn't do it."

"Well, he is too stupid to pull off something like this. Bring in the next victim, I mean suspect!"

Thanks for reading! Please review. Up next, Kurapika!


	2. Kurapika

"Right over here." said Gon, pointing to a chair.

Kurapika sat down on the chair. "So, what's this about?" he questioned. "And where did you get those outfits?"

"Internet." answered Killua, as he locked the door. He walked over to Kurapika and Gon. "We need you to answer a couple of questions and then you're free to go."

"Why is the door locked?" Kurapika asked.

"So you can't escape. I mean so the cold doesn't get in." Killua answered in a rush.

"But Killua," said Gon, "the window's open."

Killua looked at it. Then he got some wooden boards and nailed them over the window. "There, all taken care of."

"Why didn't you just close and lock it?" Kurapika asked.

Killua felt dumb. "Um, suspects aren't allowed to ask questions!"

"Suspect?"

"As you know, my skateboard was destroyed yesterday."

"And I'm a suspect?"

"Yes. Now what were you doing when you left the hotel room?"

"I was going for a walk."

"Interesting. I happen to have a statement from a witness. It says that you were near my skateboard. How do you respond to that?"

"I wasn't near your skateboard. Why did you leave it in the lobby, anyway?"

"Don't blame me, I am the victim in all this! And this statement is proof of your guilt!" He waved the paper in Kurapika's face.

"That's a shopping list."

"Gon!"

"Sorry, Killua."

Killua ripped the list and threw the pieces to the floor. "I can't believe this!" he shouted. "Why do we even have so many shopping lists? None of us go shopping!"

While Killua was ranting, Kurapika walked out of the room.

Killua noticed this a moment later. "Where did he go?"

"He left."

"Why didn't you stop him? The door's locked, how did he escape anyway?"

"He went through the backdoor." said Gon, pointing at a door at the back of the room.

Killua slapped his forehead. "Lock it before you bring in the next suspect."

**Next up is Hisoka!**


	3. Hisoka

"I assume you know why you're here." said Killua.

"I heard something about a skateboard." answered Hisoka, as he sat down in a chair.

"Right. We are going to interrogate you and find out what you know."

"We?"

"Yes. Me and Gon." said Killua. He suddenly noticed that Gon was missing.

He turned to Hisoka. " Wait right there." Then he walked out of the room.

A moment later, Killua walked back in dragging Gon.

"Killua, we can't interrogate him. He's crazy!" yelled Gon.

"That doesn't matter. He might have some good information." he turned back to Hisoka. "Were you near the hotel yesterday?"

"Was I?"

"That's not an answer!'

"Isn't it?"

"Forget the questions. We'll skip to the statement."

"Oh no. I forgot to bring it. Sorry, Killua." Gon apologized.

"It's okay. I brought it this time."

"So where is it?"

Killua reached into his pocket. "Here it is." He pulled out a paper." No wait, that's a candy wrapper." He reached into his pocket again. But all he found were more candy wrappers.

"Maybe it's in your other pocket." suggested Gon.

Killua reached into his other pocket. "Nope. Just more candy wrappers."

"I'll go get it." Gon said as he left the room.

Killua sighed and turned back to Hisoka, who was currently building a house of cards.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Killua."

"Hi Gon. Why'd you call?"

"I can't find the statement."

"It's on the table."

"Which one?"

"The one on the living room table."

"There's nothing here but some shopping lists."

"What?! Forget it. Just come back here." He hung up.

Another moment later, Gon came back. He looked around the room. "Where's Hisoka?"

Killua turned around. Hisoka was gone.

"How did he leave?! The doors and windows are locked!" Killua shouted.

"Maybe he took the downstairs exit."

"What downstairs exit? There is no downstairs!"

"Actually, the stairs are right over there." Gon pointed to the stairs.

"How did I miss that?" Killua wondered. "I guess I'll go find more suspects."

"But Killua, who else could we question?"

"Maybe the Spiders?"

"Kurapika would get mad."

Suddenly, Kurapika entered the room. "I know who did it."


	4. The bellboy

"Who?" asked Killua.

"It was the bellboy."

Killua blinked. "Why would the bellboy ruin my skateboard?"

"Maybe because you skated over his foot that one time." said Gon. "Or maybe because you tripped him. Or-"

"Okay, I get it." said Killua. "How did you find out anyway?" he asked Kurapika.

"I asked the receptionist to check the security cameras."

"Why didn't I think of that?' wondered Killua.

"Because you were too busy interrogating your friends." said Kurapika.

"It wasn't that bad. It's not like I held anyone here against their will."

"Except for Leorio." spoke Gon.

"Only cuz he wouldn't cooperate. I didn't tie anyone else up."

Kurapika sighed. "It was still wrong."

"He's right." said Gon.

Killua shrugged. "At least I didn't use the shock treatment. Come on, Gon. I have to buy a new skateboard."


End file.
